leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAXY09
|prev_chapter=What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? |next_chapter=Pangoro Poses a Problem |chapter=Kalos }} Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change (Japanese: ハリマロン、起つ , Rise) is the ninth round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At , Lysandre introduces himself to , , , and . He then asks to have Trevor's Holo Caster so that he can repair it for him, Y then sees her favorite movie playing on TV and watches it with . Trevor wants to ask Lysandre if he was at Vaniville Town when and attacked the town, because a shadow in one of Viola's photos looks like him. However, Trevor is too scared and can't get the words out. Then, Lysandre tells Trevor that he saw him looking at pictures and that he would like to see them. Trevor tries to escape with Shauna and Tierno and tries to get Y's attention, but Trevor, Shauna, and Tierno are surrounded by Lysandre's Pyroar, , and . Meanwhile, at Professor Sycamore's Lab, continues to battle Professor Sycamore]. Professor Sycamore's is easily defeating due to X not giving commands. Charmander has nearly knocked out Chespin when Professor Sycamore tells X that if Chespin loses, it's all his fault. Chespin then gets back up to continue battling and dodges Charmander's attack. X gets so heated up, that he commands Chespin to go behind Charmander and use . However, Chespin faints X and calls him Marisso. This surprises Sycamore and is even more surprised after X asks for the Charmander, however X senses that Y and the others are in danger. Back at Lysandre Café, Y notices that Trevor and the others are surrounded, but the Pokémon Champion Diantha sees them in danger and helps them. Trevor then runs with the others to the boys bathroom while Diantha Mega Evolves her and tells Lysandre that if he had more time, he would have attacked the children. After Lysandre talks about Diantha's first movie role, Xerosic contacts him to say he found Xerneas as a tree and he needs to come right now. Lysandre leaves the café and says that he fixed the Holo Caster. Y then comes out of the bathroom to get the Holo Caster and to talk to Diantha, however Diacntha's fans find her thanks to Y's shouting so they decide to leave through the back door. After leaving the café Trevor faints because of seeing Mega Gardevoir, meanwhile Lysandre tells his Gyarados that it can Mega Evolve to make it feel better. The group then find X, who is riding on a . Major events * Lysandre begins fixing 's Holo Caster. * Trevor tries to ask Lysandre about the photo, but is too scared to speak. * When Lysandre notices, he sends his Pokémon out to coerce Trevor into giving him the photo. * battles Professor Sycamore with , but shows no interest. * Chespin's refusal to back down impresses X enough to battle with it, but they end up losing to Charmander. * X decides to keep Chespin and names it Marisso. * X tells Professor Sycamore to give him Charmander as well. * X senses his friends are in trouble and heads off to Lysandre Café. * and her friends are protected by Diantha, who tells Lysandre to back off of his threats. * Lysandre gets a call from Xerosic about Xerneas and leaves to do other business. * Y recognizes Diantha as a famous movie star. * After Diantha leaves, Trevor falls unconscious from stress. * Lysandre tells his that it will also be able to Mega Evolve as he looks at its Mega Stone. * Y's group meets up with X. Debuts Humans * Diantha Pokémon debuts * (male) * (Mega Gardevoir) * Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Sycamore * Diantha * Lysandre * Xerosic * Sina * Dexio * Townspeople Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's) * (Marisso; 's; received from Professor Sycamore) * (X's; received from Professor Sycamore) * ( 's) * (Professor Sycamore's) * (Professor Sycamore's) * ( ; Mega Gardevoir) * (Lysandre's) * (male; ) * (Lysandre's) * (Adventures; tree form) * (later ) * (×2) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * According to Satoshi Yamamoto, the film Diantha debuted in is a reference to French film .Yamamoto's tweet(Japanese) ** Her hairstyle in this film is a reference to an actual hairstyle wore as a child. In other languages |fr_eu= |de= }} References Category:Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 9 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) fr:Chapitre 9 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY09 zh:AXY009